psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Isaac Prilleltensky
Isaac Prilleltensky is an Argentinian born psychologist Biographical information He worked as a school psychologist for 8 years then discovered the limitations of trying to help children and families one at a time so he developed an interest in community psychology. Education *MA in clinical child psychology from Tel Aviv University 1983 *PhD in Psychology from the University of Manitoba 1989. Positions *Vanderbilt University, Director of the PhD program in Community Research and Action. *Research Chair in Psychology at Victoria University in Melbourne, Australia. *Director of community psychology program at Wilfrid Laurier University in Canada Main areas of interest Community psychology, critical psychology, wellness Funded grants Co-Principal Investigator of a $ 3.9 million action research grant to assist the Tennessee Department of Human Services to improve its culture and effectiveness. Honors He founded the Wellness Promotion Unit at Victoria University in Melbourne in 2001, and the same year was the recipient of the Vice Chancellor's excellence in research award. Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Prilleltensky, I., & Prilleltensky, O. (in press). Promoting well-being: Linking personal, organizational, and community change. Wiley. *Nelson, G., & Prilleltensky, I. (Eds.). (2005). Community psychology: In pursuit of liberation and well-being. Palgrave/Macmillan. *Prilleltensky, I., & Nelson, G. (2002). Doing Psychology Critically: Making a Difference in Diverse Settings. Macmillan Press. *Prilleltensky, I., Nelson, G., & Peirson, L. (Eds.). (2001). Promoting family wellness and preventing child maltreatment. University of Toronto Press. *Prilleltensky, I., & Fox, D. (1997). Critical psychology. Sage *Prilleltensky, I. (1994). The morals and politics of psychology: Psychological discourse and the status quo. SUNY Press. Book Chapters Papers *Prilleltensky, I. (2003). Understanding and overcoming oppression: Towards psychopolitical validity. American Journal of Community Psychology, 31, 195-202. *Prilleltensky, I., & Prilleltensky, O. (2003). Towards a critical health psychology practice. Journal of Health Psychology, 8, 197-210. *Prilleltensky, I., & Prilleltensky, O. (2003). Reconciling the roles of professional helper and critical agent in health psychology. Journal of Health Psychology, 8, 243-246. *Prilleltensky, I., & Prilleltensky, O. (2003). Synergies for wellness and liberation in counselling psychology. The Counseling Psychologist. 20(10), 1-9 *Fox, D., & Prilleltensky, I. (2002). Wading through quicksand: Between the philosophically desirable and the psychologically feasible. International Journal of Critical Psychology, 6, 159-167. *James, S., & Prilleltensky, I. (2002). Cultural diversity and mental health: Towards integrative practice. Clinical Psychology Review, 22(8), 1133-1154. *Prilleltensky, I., Sanchez, L., Walsh Bowers, R., Rossiter, A. (2002). Applied Ethics in Mental Health in Cuba: Dilemmas and resources. Ethics and Behavior, 13, 243-260. *Sanchez Valdezs, L., Prilleltensky, I., Walsh-Bower, R., & Rossiter, A. (2002). Applied Ethics in Mental Health in Cuba: Guiding Concepts and Values. Ethics and Behavior, 13, 223-242 *Rossiter, A., Walsh-Bowers, R., & Prilleltensky, I. (2002). Ethics as a located story: A comparison of North American and Cuban professional ethics. Theory and Psychology, 12, 533-556. *Austin, S., & Prilleltensky, I. (2001). Diverse origins, common aims: Challenges of Critical Psychology. Journal of Radical Psychology. (electronic refereed journal). *Austin, S., & Prilleltensky, I. (2001). Contemporary debates in critical psychology: Dialectics and synthesis. Australian Psychologist, 36,(1), 75-80. *Prilleltensky, I. Nelson, G., & Peirson, L. (2001). The role of power and control in children's lives: an ecological analysis of pathways towards wellness, resilience, and problems. Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology, 11, 143-158. Prilleltensky, I. (2001). Emancipation, epistemology, and engagement: Challenges for critical psychology. International Journal of Critical Psychology, 1, 106-110. *Prilleltensky, I., Martell, E., Valenzuela, E., & Hernandez, P. (2001). A value-based approach to smoking prevention with immigrants from Latin America: Philosophy and program description. Revista de Psicologia, 10(2), 81-100. *Prilleltensky, I. (2000). Value-based leadership in organizations. Ethics and Behavior, 10(2), 139-158. *Prilleltensky, I., & Austin, S. (2001). Critical psychology for critical action. International Journal of Critical Psychology, 2, 39-60. *Prilleltensky, I. (2001). Value-based praxis in community psychology: Moving towards social justice and social action. American Journal of Community Psychology, 29, 747-777. *Nelson, G., Prilleltensky, I., & McGillivary. (2001). Value-based partnerships: Toward solidarity with oppressed groups. American Journal of Community Psychology, 29, 778-794. *Prilleltensky, I., Nelson, G., Sanchez, L. A. (2000). Value-based smoking prevention program with Latin American Youth: Program evaluation. Journal of Ethnic and Cultural Diversity in Social Work, 9(1-2), 97-117. *Nelson, G., & Prilleltensky, I. (2000). Context, agency, and language in the promotion of child and family wellness. Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology, 10, 241-245. *Prilleltensky, I., & Nelson, G. (2000). Promoting child and family wellness: Priorities for psychological and social interventions. Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology, 10, 85-105 *Prilleltensky, I., Walsh-Bowers, R., & Rossiter, A. (1999). Clinicians' lived experience of ethics: Values and challenges in helping children. Journal of Educational and Psychological Consultation, 10(4), 315-342. *Nelson, G., Amio, J., Prilleltensky, I., & Nickels, P. (2000). Partnerships for Implementing School and Community Prevention Programs. Journal of Educational and Psychological Consultation, 11, 74-86. *Prilleltensky, I. (1999). Critical psychology foundations for the promotion of mental health. Annual Review of Critical Psychology, 1, 95-112. External links Prilleltensky, Isaac Prilleltensky, Isaac Prilleltensky, Isaac